


Friend

by oracleskald



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleskald/pseuds/oracleskald
Summary: Thor is friend-shaped. Often, when my depression ambushes me, sitting quietly by my altar with a bottle of beer - one sip for me, one splash for the offering bowl - and talking with Thor while I write something is just what the doctor ordered.
Kudos: 2





	Friend

“Friend,” says he,  
his arm across your shoulders,  
a bottle in your hands.  
“What ails you, friend?”  
he asks, all laughter lines and creases,  
a tension in his shoulders,  
as though unsure of what to say.  
“What beasts,” he asks, “need slain?  
What giants must fall, what quest needs undertaken?”  
You drink and shrug, his arm and the beer  
both warm and loose. The words don’t come;  
they never come when sought. He waits, though,  
waits and takes his drink, the bottle passed between you in  
companionable silence. Warm. Strong.  
You do not feel strong, but he tells you you are.  
“It is a mighty warrior,” he says, still smiling,  
“who fights a foe unseen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [historicaloracle.ca](https://www.historicaloracle.ca/post/friend). Comments welcome here, or there.


End file.
